Lulu/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Horace Hsu (Cesar Rosolino, Carlos Luzzi) Mo Yan Steve Zheng Blake Byun (Sangsoo Jeong, Esben Lash Rasmussen) |visual = Kevin Leroy Michael Tarwater, Neer, Brian Jones Oliver Chipping Sangsoo Jeong |sound = Edouard 'Ed the Conqueror' Brenneisen |voice = Faye Mata }} Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Revealed By NeeksNaman Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Revealed Greetings, Summoners! A few people have been asking when we'll be adding another support champion to League of Legends. I'm happy to answer that with a resounding 'now!' Join me in welcoming , the Fae Sorceress, as our newest support champion. As a yordle (or 'suppordle' in this case) Lulu brings a sense of twisted mischief to the League. With the help of her fairy companion , she is equally adept at foes as she is and allies. Is the enemy being a big jerk and killing your friends? Is that just not squirrelly enough for you? That's an easy fix with a quick cast of , which will make an enemy champion 100% more adorable and 100% more harmless by turning them into a fuzzy critter that can run around, but can't attack or use abilities. Let's not forget the support aspects, either. Lulu features high-impact, short-duration buffs and enhancements that can save a teammate's bacon or help to secure a kill. Making an ally move more can pull their feet out of the fire at a moment's notice, while can lend his own by flying next to a friendly champion, attacking in concert and providing protection. Her , however, is the final word in allied buffs - granting a size increase along with a health bonus to match. The rapid increase in size briefly stuns nearby enemies, as well as granting the affected champion an aura that slows enemies in a nearby area. This buff can be just what the doctor ordered if a grown simply isn't big enough! Finally, Lulu's bag of tricks encompasses the ability to use some of her spells on either allies or enemies. While Lulu's fairy companion can a friend, he can also an enemy by flying around them and acting as a major hindrance. We've worked hard to not only create an impactful and satisfying support champion, but also one that fits well within League of Legends. We're confident that there are still a lot of support styles that are yet to be explored in League of Legends, and that one of them combines buffs and disables together in one package to help your team turn the tide of battle. Lulu will provide you with exciting new options as a support player on the Fields of Justice. ;Abilities I= ;Pix, Faerie Companion Pix fires magical bolts of energy whenever his owner attacks another enemy unit. These bolts are homing, but can be intercepted by other units. |-|Q= ;Glitterlance and Lulu each fire a bolt of magical energy that heavily all enemies it hits. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. |-|W= ;Whimsy If cast on an ally, grants them movement speed and for a short time. If cast on an enemy, turns them into an adorable critter that attack or cast spells. |-|E= ;Help, Pix! If cast on an ally, commands to jump to an ally and shield them. He then follows them and aids their attacks. If cast on an enemy, commands to jump to an enemy and damage them. He then follows them and grants you of that enemy. |-|R= ;Wild Growth Lulu enlarges an ally, enemies away from them and granting them a large amount of . For the next few seconds, that ally gains an aura that nearby enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2013 - Login Screen| Winter Wonder Lulu Soundtrack| League of Legends Music Lulu and Shaco’s Quirky Encounter| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Lulu Art Spotlight| Lulu Champion Spotlight| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| KNKL SHOW 284 Winter Wonder Lulu! League of Legends - Winter Wonder Lulu| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| It’s time to Pool Party!| Lulu VFX Update| Dark Star 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Lulu Concept Exploration.png|Lulu Concept Exploration Lulu Costume Study.png|Lulu Costume Study Lulu Weapon Study.png|Lulu Weapon Study Lulu squirrel 1.jpg|Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 2.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 3.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 0.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu Model 01.png|Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 4.jpg|Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu Tristana The Whispering Doodad.jpg|Lulu "The Whispering Doodad" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Horace Hsu) Lulu Poro.jpg|Lulu Poro Promo Summoner's Code Update 01.png|Lulu "Summoner's Code" Promo Lulu Bittersweet Concept 01.jpg|Bittersweet Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Lulu Bittersweet Model 01.png|Bittersweet Lulu Model Lulu Dragon Trainer Sculpture.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 1.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 2.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 3.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Lulu WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Lulu WinterWonder Model 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Lulu WinterWonder Model 02.png|Winter Wonder Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Snowdown 2013 Promo 01.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 1 Snowdown 2013 Promo 02.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 2 Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Lulu PoolParty Chroma concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Lulu Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 02.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lulu StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Lulu StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Lulu StarGuardian model.png|Star Guardian Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu StarGuardian Model 02.png|Star Guardian Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Poppy StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu (w/ Poppy) Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Star Guardian New Stars 01.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 02.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 03.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lulu Poppy StarGuardian BurningBright Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu and Poppy "Burning Bright" Concept Star Guardian Starfall 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 02.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 04.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 02.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 03.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 05.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian The Twilight Star.jpg|Star Guardian "The Twilight Star" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lulu.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Lulu Promo Cosmic 2018 promo 01.jpg|Cosmic 2018 Promo (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Lulu PajamaGuardian Model 01.png|Pajama Guardian Lulu Model PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 01.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 1 Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 02.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 2 |-|Summoner Icons= Lulu Poro Icon.png|Lulu Poro Pix profileicon.png|Pix Star Guardian profileicon.png|Star Guardian Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian Cosmic Enchantress Lulu profileicon.png|Cosmic Enchantress Lulu Aurelion Smol profileicon.png|Aurelion Smol Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lulu |-|Ward Skins= Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian |-|Emotes= Delightify Emote.png|Delightify LoL Facebook Icon 29.png|Lulu (Facebook) Star Guardian sticker 08.png|Star Guardian Lulu (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Lulu